DESCRIPTION: The goal of the cooperative effort described in this application is to continue the Bridges program coordinated by California State University, Hayward (CSUH) for the past four years, which involves exposing selected under-represented minority community college students to training and experiences designed to increase their chances of success in biomedical science fields in a four year institution and ultimately succeed in obtaining the bachelors degree. Two students from four community colleges will be chosen each year to participate in the two year program; as a result there will be a maximum of four student participants - 2 year one and 2 year two students - associated with each community college. Each CC will be responsible for the recruitment of 2 new students each year. The articulation of CSUH and four local community colleges (CC) - Chabot College (ChC), College of San Mateo (CSM), Laney College (LC), and Ohlone College (OC) - will be designed with several components. First year and second year students will participate in biweekly classes at each CC to include workshops on program orientation, study methods, academic program planning, advising, biomedical career opportunities, and "others not yet planned". The class will foster contact with baccalaureate institution faculty and students, to be established early on as mentors. A peer tutoring program will also be available at each CC campus. In addition, participants will go on arraigned trips to research laboratories in various locations and attend CSUH MBRS student research presentations and certain Biology Department research seminars. Also planned are web-based tutorial classes in math, chemistry, and cell and molecular biology, and web sites identifying education, research, and scholarship opportunities via the Internet. Coordination and implementation of these activities will be the responsibility of a CSUH Program Coordinator and a coordinator at each CC campus. Year 1 students (8 students) will participate in a four-week summer biomedical research program at CSUH, and Year 2 students (8 students) will participate in eight weeks of research at research laboratories as yet to be identified. All students will receive yearly stipends for their participation.